Untung Sehun Terlambat!
by Blue Ocean is a fujoshi
Summary: Sehun terlambat datang ke sekolah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membolos saja. Rupanya, aksi nistanya itu diketahui Chanyeol, salah satu gurunya dan Chanyeol memberikan hukuman yang tak pernah terduga oleh Sehun. BAD SUMMARY! JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG AMA CERITA! ChanHun fic. GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!


**TITLE : UNTUNG SEHUN TERLAMBAT!**

**AUTHOR : BLUE OCEAN IS A FUJOSHI**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : Plot dan cerita milik Blue, sedangkan pemain asli(?) milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka. Blue bukan pemilik mereka kecuali kalau mereka nikah ama Blue(?).**

**WARNING! : OOC(maybe), typo(s), ide pasaran, judul tak sesuai, EYD yang tak sempurna(?), garing, crack pair, de el el. YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA! BLUE UDAH MEMPERINGATKAN!**

**Note : ada sedikit adegan dalam ff ini yang mirip-mirip (atau sama?) di MV Teen Top - Miss Right, karena Blue emang terinspirasi dari sana :D****Blue juga menyarankan coba dengar lagu Teen Top - Miss Right biar dapat **_**feel**_**-nya****.**

"**..." berbicara**

'**...' berpikir/membatin**

**[...] memanggil menggunakan pengeras suara**

* * *

><p>"ASTAGA! MATI AKU!" pekik seorang <em>namja <em>jangkung sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Tak ia hiraukan orang-orang yang mengomel karena ditabrak oleh tubuh jangkungnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih hampir pucatnya.

"_Habislah kau Oh Sehun~ Chanyeol-_seongsaenim _akan menghukummu..._" batin _namja_ tadi yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun. Ia mempercepat larinya ketika dilihatnya satpam penjaga gerbang hampir menutup gerbang sekolah.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Sehun nyaring kemudian ia berusaha menyelipkan(?) tubuhnya di antara celah pagar yang menyempit seperti iklan-iklan WRP-_- Satpam yang melihat aksi nistanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Mau apa kau, anak muda? Percuma kau lakukan itu." ucap satpam tadi masih _sweatdrop_. Sehun yang badannya terjepit di antara gerbang pagar hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

"_Ahjussi_~ _jebal_ buka gerbangnya~"pinta Sehun memelas. Satpam yang tak tega 'pun segera membuka gerbang. Lagipula, ia tidak mau dituduh membunuh anak orang karena membuat seorang remaja yang mati karena tubuhnya terjepit diantara celah gerbang yang telah tertutup.

"_Gamshahamnida_, _ahjussi_!" teriak Sehun senang kemudian ia segera berlari menuju kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti karena dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ yang tengah mengajar di kelasnya. Apalagi sebenarnya sekolah sudah sunyi sedari tadi karena bel masuk telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

"Hah~ apa boleh buat? Aku membolos ke kantin saja..." gumam Sehun pasrah kemudian ia berjalan menuju kantin tanpa memedulikan hukuman yang akan diberikan Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ nanti jika ia tahu dirinya membolos.

_In Sehun's class..._

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Chanyeol ketika masuk ke kelas 2-4, kelasnya Sehun.

"Selamat pagi _seongsaenim_!" balas seluruh murid kelas 2-4. Hampir seluruh _yeoja_ dalam kelas tersebut _blushing_ sendiri karena ketampanan guru mereka yang satu ini. Maklum, Chanyeol dikenal karena ketampanan dan keramahannya. Apalagi ia masih muda, jadi wajar hampir seluruh siswi dan sebagian kecil siswa mengidolakannya.

"Hmm... dimana Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin? Kenapa dia tidak turun hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan matanya yang bergerak ke segala penjuru. Jongin yang merupakan teman sebangku Sehun sekaligus sahabatnya menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Mollayo_, _seongsaenim_." jawab Jongin jujur. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menyelidik. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini tentang blablabla... #penjelasannya di-skip ya, author malas nulisnya-_-" sambil menjelaskan pelajaran, Chanyeol sesekali melirik keluar jendela dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang menengok ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 kemudian ia berjalan menuju kantin. Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai dalam hati.

'_Rupanya kau membolos, Oh Sehun..._' batin Chanyeol sambil menyeringai kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>[Panggilan kepada Oh Sehun kelas 2-4. Harap segera datang ke kantor.]<strong> sebuah suara mengagetkan Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya 3 menit setelah jam pelajaran pertama usai.

"_Omona_! Mati aku!" ucap Sehun panik. Apakah Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ tahu ia membolos pelajarannya?

"Salahmu sendiri malah membolos." celetuk Jongin santai membuat Sehun memelototkan mata kecilnya.

"Yak! Bukannya menolong, malah menuduh sembarangan! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?! Lagipula aku tidak membolos, cuma terlambat pelajaran Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ saja." gerutu Sehun kesal hingga ia tak sadar jika ia membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Terus, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas saja tadi? Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ tidak akan memarahi murid yang terlambat 5 menit saat jam mata pelajarannya." respon Jongin sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sehun yang kalah debat 'pun panas, meskipun ia sadar jika ini memang kesalahannya.

"Terserah kau, Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun kesal kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan ketika kalah debat dengan Jongin, menginjak kaki Jongin keras-keras kemudian berlari dengan tawa kemenangan yang aneh. Sementara Jongin,

"YAK! AWAS KAU OH SEHUN! AKAN 'KU ROBEK SEMUA POSTER MIRANDA KERR MILIKMU!" teriak Jongin sambil sesekali memegang kakinya yang diinjak.

_In teachers' office... (bener gak?)_

"A-Ada apa, C-C-Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_?" tanya Sehun bergetar. Ia membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ padanya. Mungkin membersihkan WC, lari 100x keliling lapangan, atau lebih parah lagi, ia digantung!

Oke, yang terakhir itu hanya fantasi liar seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu, 'kan kesalahanmu apa?" tanya Chanyeol padanya dengan nada ramah. Sehun mengangguk.

"Sore nanti, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan memberikan hukumannya di sana. Kau tahu, 'kan rumahku dimana?" ucap Chanyeol ringan namun tegas. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab. Namun, tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ akan...

" Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran murid pucatnya. Wajah Sehun perlahan merona. Malu sekali karena ketahuan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Sore ini kau harus datang, atau tidak... Hukumanmu akan bertambah 2x lipat." ancam Chanyeol namun ia malah menunjukkan senyum idiot-nya yang menggemaskan -menurut _fans_-nya-.

"_N-Ne_, _seongsaenim_..." jawab Sehun mengiyakan.

* * *

><p><em>Sore hari...<em>

"_Seongsaenim_, apakah kau ada di dalam?" teriak Sehun dari pagar depan rumah gurunya.

KRIET...

"Oh, ternyata kau, Sehun. Tunggu sebentar." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kemudian ia kembali lagi ke dalam rumahnya. Sehun sedikit terpana melihat penampilan Chanyeol tadi. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet berwarna abu-abu dan celana boxer biru dongker serta rambutnya yang berantakan entah kenapa membuat guru ramah tersebut semakin keren.

PLAK

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun? _' batin Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri. Rupanya tadi ia memukul pipinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia mengakui bahwa Chanyeol-_seongsaenim_ itu keren? Baginya dirinyalah yang paling keren *narsis amet lu*. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang sambil menenteng dua cat kaleng berwarna biru muda dan sebuah kuas.

"Untuk apa semua cat itu, _seongsaenim_?" tanya Sehun bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, yang entah kenapa terlihat imut di mata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau mengecat pagar depan rumahku. Itu hukumannya." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul. Sehun mendesah pasrah kemudian ia mengambil kedua kaleng cat dan kuasnya tersebut lalu ia merogoh isi tasnya hingga ia mengeluarkan sebuah masker (bayangkan masker-nya yang dipakai cewek di MV Teen Top - Miss Right) yang sering ia bawa.

"Kenapa kau memakai itu segala?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Untuk pengaman. Aku tidak suka aroma cat, aromanya membuatku ingin muntah." jawab Sehun sembari mengenakan masker tersebut. Ia 'pun membuka salah satu kaleng cat tersebut, mencampurinya dengan sedikit air agar cat tidak terlalu kental (Blue kurang tahu soal pertukangan, jadi maaf-_-), kemudian ia mengaduknya dengan sebuah kayu lalu mencelupkan kuas milik Chanyeol dan mengoleskannya ke pagar.

"Akan 'kubuatkan minuman untukmu. Tapi kau harus bekerja yang benar." ucap Chanyeol kemudian ia kembali lagi ke dalam rumah. Sehun menghela nafas ketika melihat betapa luasnya pagar yang mengelilingi rumah gurunya yang besar ini. Sehun pernah mendengar dari perbincangan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengidolakan Chanyeol, bahwa guru mereka itu orang kaya. Ia juga pernah sekali ke sini ketika ia mengantarkan tugasnya kepada Chanyeol. Saking asyiknya melamun sambil menge-cat, ia tak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah membawakan minuman dan kini pria _baby face_ itu tengah asyik menatapnya.

'_Sehun ternyata sangat imut ketika serius seperti ini._' batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bak orang edan. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaannya yang bergejolak di saat ia melihat Sehun yang beradu mulut dengan Jongin, Sehun yang tidak mengerti saat ia menjelaskan pelajaran dan Sehun yang bermain sepak bola. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah tahu perasaan apa ini sekarang.

"Sehun, kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" tawar Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Nanti saja, _seongsaenim_." jawab Sehun sambil tetap menge-cat pagar depan rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang serius. Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun.

"Hey, Sehun." Sehun yang kaget karena tepukan di bahunya + suara nge-_bass_ gurunya, langsung menoleh ke kiri.

"_Ne_, _s-seongsaenim_?" tanya Sehun sedikit gelagapan karena jaraknya dan Chanyeol yang dekat sekali.

CUP

Sehun memelototkan matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja mencium bibirnya yang -untungnya- tertutup oleh masker.

"_Seongsaenim_..." lirih Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku menyayangimu lebih daripada seorang guru kepada muridnya." aku Chanyeol kemudian.

"Benarkah itu, _seongsaenim_?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang gurunya ucapkan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh kalau kau ingin tahu." jawab Chanyeol tiba-tiba serius. Sehun terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya yang pastinya tak akan kelihatan dari luar.

"A-Aku..."

"Tak perlu di jawab sekarang, Sehun." potong Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Sehun lembut.

"Sekarang mari kita bersantai minum jus!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun diam-diam tersenyum.

'_Sepertinya aku akan sangat menyukaimu_, seongsaenim.'

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Huwee~ jangan pukul Blue T.T #sembunyi di belakang punggung Key XD . Blue tahu ff ini nggak memuaskan, tapi tetep aja nekad mem-_publish_-nya -_- Bagi yang udah mau membaca ff ini, Blue harap dapat meninggalkan _review_-nya, biar cuma satu _review_ 'pun Blue akan tetap menghargai. Kalau mau nge-_bash_ juga boleh, tapi ceritanya doang. Blue nggak nerima kalau ada yang nge-_bash pair_-nya! Kalau nggak suka ama _pair_-nya, ngapain memaksakan diri untuk membaca?

Wokeh, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Blue. Met pagi/siang/malam (^o^)/


End file.
